The Smirk
by KeffyRules
Summary: Katie hates herself sometimes for falling for it. For falling for The Smirk. Keffy oneshot


**A/N- Ok first things first I've gotta give acknowledgment here to Lizardwriter for being the inspiration behind this piece of fiction. It's this writers brilliant Keffy fictions which have inspired me to produce this; my first piece of Keffy smut. Anyway please enjoy reading it and please let me know what you think :) **

It always starts with The Smirk.

God she hates that smirk, that all-knowing little smirk that graces the pale sharp face of Effy fucking Stonem. Its a smirk which has the power to affect millions, it can make and break relationships. Or it can just create lust, and want and need.

In fact Katie hates it so much that she finds herself calling it The Smirk, she can practically hear the capitols as she says it. It's not only because it so infuriating, the way that The Smirk is always there instead of a frown, or a smile, or...anything, any sort of emotion. No the thing about The Smirk that really gets on Katie's tits is that fact that she becomes putty when it's directed at her, she hates how it can instantly light a fire down below. And she feels guilty about it because she knows where it's going to end up, she can see it in her minds eye and she hates herself for it. Not because Effy's a girl, she's long come to terms with that fact even if she does hate it and never stops telling her that, no it's that fact that she's helping Effy's self-destructiveness. Ever since they found out about Freddie from Cook Effy's just become the most unbelievable whore, and no that's not a fucking exaggeration, sleeping with anybody who will have her, which is most people to be honest.

* * *

It always starts with The Smirk, and tonight is now different. Katie and Effy had decided to go out just because they didn't have anything better to do. They were room-mates now and both had jobs, Katie at a high-end fashion store and Effy at a pub working as a barmaid. Since that terrible last year of Roundview Katie and Effy seemed to have become closer then Katie had ever hoped they would. Maybe it was the fact that they had both dated Freddie and had both really cared for him? Katie didn't know what it was but she knew that she had try and look after her friend. And that's what caused Katie to hate herself every time they went to a club, or a house party, or anything like that. She watched, slightly in despair, as the tall thin brunette shot The Smirk at her and headed her way, two shot classes in her hand.

"Here Katie!"

She yelled over the music, reluctantly Katie accepted the glass and clicked the glass with Effy's before tossing the alcohol into her mouth and winching slightly as she felt the drink burn down her throat. Her eyes widened as she felt Effy move closer to her, she could feel the warmth radiating from her friend's body.

"Come with me Katie!"

Katie felt her hand becoming encased in the cold, slender digits of Effy and being dragged through the crowd and towards the abandoned and empty smoking area.

Outside a cold wind blew through the deserted courtyard causing Katie to shiver. Effy shot The Smirk at her once more as she pressed herself against the smaller women.

"Ef! No, please not again!"

Still smirking Effy raised one slender digit and pressed it against Katie's lips.

"Come on Katekins, you know you love it. You know you want me!"

Katie groaned in annoyance and hated herself for the burning desire which was beginning to grow in her pussy.

"Effy, we can't do this again. You know we can't, it's a bad idea."

"Yes we can, you know we will as well."

Katie opened her mouth to protest once more when she found Effy's soft lips on hers, felt her tongue slipping into her mouth and entangling itself around Katie's. Katie soon found herself moaning in delight before cursing to herself, reluctantly she pulled away and back away quickly, soon coming into contact with the wall.

"Effy no! I've told you before we really shouldn't and you definitely shouldn't be like this anymore. Time to grow up!"

And as always she laughed to herself that she was the mature one, she had grown past the whole shagging people to be cool and acting like a slut, present clothes aside she thought to herself as she tugged her mini-skirt down a few inches.

"Growing up is for everybody else, I'm not everybody else...but

sure thing Katie, for you I'll grow up. Just this one last time then I'll change."

Katie sighed to herself as she felt the brunette sidling up to her again, her arm wrapping around her waist. She knew Effy was lying, that she wouldn't change, that something had broken in her and that Katie could do nothing to fix her friend. That broke her heart more then anything in the world.

Once again she felt her mouth being invaded by Effy's tongue, only this time she reluctantly didn't resist. She moaned slightly and ran her hands up Effy's bare back, past the string holding her dress up and into the girl's long brown hair. At the same time Effy moved her hands around Katie's waist and down until they rested on her ass. Katie's breath hitched as she felt the girl's cold fingers make contact with her skin and slip round to her inner thighs.

"Effy..."

Katie pulled away and managed to get out before she was silenced, not by Effy's lips this time but by her fingers as the made contact with Katie's pussy. The former red head let out a little whimper as she felt the finger slid deftly into her, curling as they did so.

"Fuck!"

Katie cried out as Effy leaned forward and sucked hard on Katie's neck, paying attention on her pulse point.

"That's what I'm doing, not shut up!"

Effy muttered as she started to pump her fingers in and out of Katie, curling them each time they re-entered and also pressing hard against her clit. Katie soon found herself pressing down on Effy's fingers, looking to get some sort of release from the torment which Effy always inflicted on her. After a moment the slim teenager complied and thrust a third finger in, sending Katie over the edge. She cried out and held on Effy for dear life as she felt her legs grow week. She hated herself for feeling so satisfied by her friend, and she hated Effy for allowing it and for constantly letting people take advantage of her, she blamed that fucker John Fostor for driving her over the edge like he had done. Hell she hated the whole damn world when these moments happened. She watched as Effy removed her fingers from the girl's cunt and bought her wet fingers to her mouth, slipping them in and sucking them dry. Katie whimpered slightly as she watched. Letting go of her Effy leant forwards and whispered in Katie's ear.

"I hate me as well!"

She shot one final smirk at Katie before heading back inside.

It always started with The Smirk.

It always ended with The Smirk.

.


End file.
